bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Primo Vulcan
Primo Vulcan is Gus Grav's Guardian Bakugan in New Vestroia. It's part of the Special Attack series. Information Description Premo Vulcan is a massive creature that is taller than most brawlers. Premo Vulcan's mighty punches shatter steel plated armor. His gigantic fists detach from its body and fire cannon-like balls. Game The Haos Heavy Metal version has 680 Gs. The Subterra version has 650 Gs. The Ventus version has 650 Gs. The Pyrus version has 640 Gs. The Darkus version has 800 Gs. His waist will rotate. The Subterra Deka version is has 620 Gs. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Primo Vulcan appears in episode 5, when Gus Grav battles Spectra Phantom in flashback and lost to Viper Helios. It was soon seen in ball form when Gus talks to him. Later, it battles Dan Kuso and Drago and won. In episode 6, Primo Vulcan challenges Neo Dragonoid again and Dan almost lost if Shun never attacked and defeated Vulcan with Ingram and Hylash. episode 12, he battles Thunder Wilda, but loses due to Mira Clay getting advice from Julie. In episode 26, after the final Dimension Controller is destroyed, Vulcan is released from ball form and Gus rides him out of Vestal Palace only to find Mega Brontes and Elico. Vulcan and Elico then helped an injured Helios onto Spectra's ship. In episode 31, he along with Mega Brontes, and Elico had forced evolutions due to his owner, Gus, giving them the Forbidden Card Chaos Ability X for their evolutions. Primo Vulcan evolved into Rex Vulcan. ; Ability Cards * Viblow: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Primo Vulcan. * Heavy Aegis: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Primo Vulcan. * Titan Knuckle: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Primo Vulcan. * Pyrus Durance: Nullifies the opponent's Pyrus ability. * Drill Impact: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Primo Vulcan. * Screw Jolt: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Primo Vulcan. * Screw Impact: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Primo Vulcan. Trivia *Primo Vulcan's ability cards (in the Anime) focus on subtracting 200 Gs from the opponent or adding 200 Gs to him. *His flying knuckle attack and name seems to be a referece to the various flying knuckle attacks seen in the Mazinger series by Go Nagi. *It is interesting to note that despite its ability Pyrus Durance, which reigns superiority over Pyrus Bakugan, Primo Vulcan proved to be no match for Spectra's Pyrus Viper Helios. *As a toy, it has a "punching attack" when you spin it to the right. *Primo Vulcan is the only Bakugan in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core who doesn't have a "shooting attack". Instead, he creates a massive earthquake. Gallery Anime VulcanClosed.png|Primo Vulcan in ball form (closed) VulcanOpen.png|Primo Vulcan in ball form (opened) File:Vulcan.jpg|Primo Vulcan in Sphere mode File:Vulan_Subterra.jpg|Primo Vulcan in real mode Vulcan and Elico Evolving.PNG|Vulcan and Elico evolving Vulcan1.png|Primo Vulcan using Heavy Aegis Vulcan2.png|Primo Vulcan using Pyrus Durance Vulcan3.png|Primo Vulcan about to use Titan Knuckle Vulcan4.png|Primo Vulcan using Viblow pvsbbg.jpg|Primo Vulcan scanned by Gauntlet Gapv.jpg|Gus and Primo Vulcan on Intermission Screen File:Vulan_Screen.JPG|Primo Vulcan on Intermission Screen BK_SA_Vulcan_2.jpg|link=Premo Vulcan Image 320 240 (25).png 2011-07-14_1358.png 2011-07-14_1439.png Game Subterra Vulcan toy.JPG|Subterra Primo Vulcan Subterra Premo Vulcan toy.JPG|Subterra Primo Vulcan Pyrus Vulcan toy.jpg|Pyrus Primo Vulcan Ventus Vulcan packaged.JPG|Ventus Primo Vulcan Packaged Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (9).PNG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (24).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (23).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (22).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz.JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (67).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (95).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (87).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (86).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (84).JPG Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (5).PNG Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (4).PNG Picture 65.jpg|Darkus Premo Vulcan Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (17).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (18).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (14).PNG Haos_Primo_Vulcan.jpg|Haos Primo Vulcan Screen shot 2011-05-31 at 3.41.22 PM.png|Darkus Primo Vulcan Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 2.28.12 AM.png|Special Attack Pyrus Primo Vulcan 2011-07-08_1711.png 2011-07-08_1711_001.png 2011-07-08_1711_002.png 2011-07-08_1711_003.png 2011-07-08_1712.png 2011-07-08_1712_001.png Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan